Opposites Plus Mistletoe Equals Attraction
by badboylover24
Summary: A little Christmas Dislestia fanfic I just wrote. I don't own anyone or anything in this fic. In this story, Luna and Spike got Discord and Celestia under the mistletoe, which has tradition similar to our own.


**Opposites Plus Mistletoe Equals Attraction**

**Summary****:** I've heard from the Internet about a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode telling about Hearth's Warming Eve, an Equestrian version of Christmas, so I thought I'd make a Dislestia fanfic for the Christmas holidays. In the fanfic, Luna and Spike got Celestia and Discord under the mistletoe. I own nothing in this fic. Please enjoy.

DCDCDC***DCDCDC~*~DCDCDC***DCDCDC

It was Hearth's Warming Eve in Ponyville, and Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord were joining the Mane Six, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders for a party at the Sugar Cube Corner.

Luna looked around the party in sheer bliss. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom were dancing at the dance floor. Rarity and Sweetie Belle were showing off to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy a bracelet Sweetie Belle made herself from gems she found via gem-sensing spell Rarity taught her. And Applejack and Spike were chatting by the punch bowl.

Then the blue Alicorn's eyes fell on her older sister Celestia and Discord. The Draconequus was leaning against the jukebox, talking with Celestia and drinking his glass instead of his eggnog. Celestia was talking with him and laughing at his jokes and funny reminders. Apparently, the two of them are talking about the good old days, back when they were children. Back then, Discord once told Luna that he's in love with her sister, and he still is today. However, the Moon Princess never told Celestia about his feelings for her because she promised Discord that she wouldn't tell her. Now that they're together again, Luna wants to help him win Celestia's heart. The question is how?

"Hi, Princess Luna. You feeling okay?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Luna turned to Spike, who was holding out to her a cup of punch.

"I thought you'd might want a drink," he explained. With a smile, Luna took the glass with her horn's magic and took a sip.

"Thank you, Spike," she said to him. "I apologize for being quiet all evening, but I—what is that?" She then pointed at the little sprig of green leaves and white berries in his claws. Seeing that it has caught her interest, the baby dragon handed the little plant to her.

"Applejack told me it's mistletoe," he answered as she examined it. "She then teased me about it, asked me I'm gonna get Rarity under it with me. I don't even get what the big deal is; Twilight never told me about it." Fortunately, Luna knows the mistletoe's role in Hearth's Warming. And that gave her an idea.

"Well, _I _know a little something about the mistletoe," she said to him with a smile. "I can show you, but I'm going to need your help."

"What do I need to do?" asked the confused Spike. The blue Alicorn then whispered into his ear. Giving her a wink, the little dragon went over to Discord and Celestia while Luna went mist mode, the mistletoe in her grasp.

"Hi, Princess," he said to the two entities. "Hi, Discord."

"Hey, Spike," the Draconequus replied with a smile. "What's up?"

"Well, I heard that you like to rain chocolate from cotton candy clouds. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Just out of curiosity, which kind do you prefer the most? Milk or dark?" Discord then paused and thought about it. As he was, Luna (in her mist form) attached the mistletoe to the beam above him and Celestia.

"Hm, that's a good question," the Draconequus answered Spike. "No one's _ever_ asked me that one. Well, milk chocolate's creamy, but dark chocolate's rich in taste as well as antioxidants. Uh, probably…both, I guess."

"Sounds like a good choice to me," Spike replied. "Thanks, Discord."

"No prob," he replied as the little dragon left. He then turned to Celestia to see a suspicious frown on her face.

"What's wrong, Tia?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That was a bit…random, don't you think?" she answered, turning to her opposite.

"Not really," he answered with a shrug. "He was curious, said so himself."

"I don't know," she stated. "I just got this feeling he was trying to distract us from something."

"Aw, I'm pretty sure it's nothing," the demon replied as Pinkie Pie turned to the pair.

"Hey, everypony, look!" she cried, pointing at them with delight. "Discord and Princess Celestia are standing under the mistletoe!"

"Huh?" the confused Discord replied, turning to her as Celestia looked up.

"Uh-oh," she said. Confused at her reaction, Discord looked up and blushed in dismay. Hanging above them was a sprig of mistletoe, twinkling gleefully at them as if to say, "Gotcha good, didn't I?"

"Wha—But how did—" he stuttered before he heard snickering. The two opposites turned to see Luna and Spike snickering at them.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Discord groaned in disbelief.

"I told you, didn't I?" Celestia said to him with a glare.

"Oooh, you know what that means," Rainbow teased.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Applejack whispered to Apple Bloom. "I can tell."

"Uh, what exactly happens?" asked the confused Sweetie Belle.

"Well, darling," Rarity explained, "during the Hearth's Warming season, when a colt and a filly—or a Draconequus and an Alicorn, in this case—are caught under the mistletoe together, it is tradition for him to kiss her."

"Kiss?" the Cutie Mark Crusaders cried in unison. "Eww! Cooties!" Discord would be laughing his head off if he wasn't blushing about the kissing part.

"Uh, can't we just…let it slide?" he asked with a gulp.

"Ah-ah-ah," Luna answered, waving her front hoof at him. "Thou must kisseth my sister with us as witnesses."

"You _do _know, of course, Luna, that I can—"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Discord stopped and turned to Pinkie Pie, who just took out a camera.

"Pinkie!" Twilight snapped as Discord's face became red again.

"It's for our scrapbook," she explained with her silly grin.

"As I was saying," Discord said nervously, "I can teleport out of here."

"You're not chickenin' out, are you?" Apple Bloom teased the mishmash. He then gave her a shocked glare. Him, chickening out?

"No," he protested indignantly. "I just don't want to embarrass Celestia, that's all!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle then joined in the teasing.

"You _are_ chickening out!" Sweetie Belle laughed as Scootaloo started acting like a chicken, clucking and flapping his arms like wings at him. "Chicken!"

"Now, girls," Fluttershy said to the three fillies, "you know it's not nice to—" She stopped with a gasp as what just happened. Discord took Celestia into his arms, held her in a tango dip, and kissed her right on the lips…right in front of everypony in the party!

"Whoa, Nelly!" Applejack replied with wide eyes.

"Oh, my…" Fluttershy and Rarity said in awed unison.

"Hello!" Rainbow replied with surprise. Twilight was left speechless while gawking at the sight while Pinkie snapped a shot at the two entities with her camera.

"We figured that he has a bit of an ego on him," Apple Bloom said to the smiling Luna and Spike before she gave her friends a high-five.

Discord, in the meantime, was freaking out in his mind. He's kissing his dream filly in front of everypony else! Sure, he did it to prove the Cutie Mark Crusaders that he's no wuss, but what's Celestia gonna do when they break apart to take a breath? Slap him in the face? Blast him with a powerful spell? Oh, whatever she does, he's certain that she's gonna be mad about this.

Celestia, on the other hoof, was shocked at first when Discord kissed her. He didn't do it hard but gently…as if doesn't want to hurt her. The kiss feels so intoxicating that she closed her eyes and returned the kiss with a muffled sigh.

Discord would've pulled away with surprise had Celestia not wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him. Is she kissing him back? He just wants to cheer to the stars. They weren't sure how long they were at it until…

"Uh, are you two gonna come up for some air sometime tonight," asked Rainbow in annoyance, "or are you going for code red or something?" Snapping out of their daze, Discord and Celestia broke the kiss and turned to see everypony staring at them in shock.

"Perhaps we should go someplace more private," Celestia suggested to her opposite.

"On it," Discord replied, holding her with one arm and snapping the fingers of his other arm. And they were gone in a flash of light.

"Think we should go look for them?" asked Pinkie.

"Nah, they probably wanna be alone," answered Spike.

"I agree with Spike," Twilight added. "And even if we _do _go look for them, they're probably far away from here."

However, Discord and Celestia are _not _far away as Twilight figured. Just on the roof of the Sugar Cube Corner, the two entities were snuggling into each other in a snow-white quilt and watching the stars above them. And in Discord's lion paw, he held their own sprig of mistletoe…just in case.


End file.
